No puedo dejarte ir
by VegetaxMilk
Summary: Milk y Goku son amigos desde que eran pequeños a Goku siempre le ha gustado Milk pero hay un problema en su camino... Vegeta el nuevo vecino de Milk ¿Que pasara?
1. Estupido y sensual Chico nuevo

**No puedo dejarte ir**

Avance: Milk y Goku son amigos desde que eran pequeños a Goku siempre le ha gustado Milk pero hay un problema en su camino... Vegeta el nuevo vecino de Milk ¿Que pasara?

**Estúpido y sensual chico nuevo**

Una linda chica iba saliendo de su casa corriendo y vestida con unos micro shorts azules y una playera blanca, su negro cabello lo llevaba suelto.

Ay... No se me hace tarde...-se decía a si misma-.

La chica seguía corriendo hasta que choca con alguien

Hay! Que te pasa mira por donde caminas Estupi...-pero antes de terminar la frase vio de quien se trataba era Goku, su mejor amigo desde siempre-.

Milk? Pero porque me gritas?.-decía el chico levantándose del suelo junto a Milk-.

Lo siento Goku no me fije.-dijo empezando a entrar a la escuela junto a Goku-.

No te preocupes la culpa fue mía.-dijo modesto-.

No fue mía.-le contradijo ella al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño empujoncito a Goku-.

No fue mía.-dijo el para seguirle el juego y dándole otro pequeño empujoncito-.

QUE NO! Fue mía! Jajaja.-dijo empujándolo con un poco más de fuerza-.

No tu sabes que fue MI culpa Jajaja...-dijo dándole un empujón muy grande a Milk haciéndola chocar y caer con un chico cabeza de flama-. UPS...

Milk estaba muy avergonzada de haber caído sobre ese chico que no había visto jamás

Lo-lo siento fue culpa de mi amigo.-dijo avergonzada Milk a la vez que se levantaba con el chico-.

Tu amigo es un salvaje.-dijo vegeta-.

Si... lose... Jajaja.-dijo divertida Milk-. Creo que no tiene remedio jajaja

Jaja Pero bueno que se le va a hacer es su naturaleza Jajaja.-dijo vegeta riendo pero no muy fuerte, siempre manteniendo su semblante superior y serio-.

Oigan sigo aquí.-dijo Goku viendo como los dos se reían de el-.

A... Si perdón, él es Goku mi mejor amigo.-dijo la chica pero ellos no se dijeron nada vegeta solo se quedó ahí mirando con desprecio a Goku quien no entendía el porqué de la mirada de ese chico que no conocía-. Goku él es... Em... Disculpa cuál es tu nombre?.-dijo un poco apenada Milk-.

Vegeta.- le respondió secamente sin apartar la vista de Goku-.

Oigan miren que hora es... Vámonos Milk.-dijo el cabello alborotado tomando a Milk de la muñeca llevándosela de allí-.

**En el salón...**

Buenos días alumnos.- dijo el profesor-. Hoy les traigo un nuevo compañero...

_No kamisama no puedo tener tan mala suerte_.-pensó Goku mirando al cielo para suplicar que ese chico que lo miraba feo y se llevaba bien con Milk no fuera en su mismo salón-.

Pasa krilin.-dijo el profesor haciendo pasar al calvito-.

_Bien gracias kamisama sabía que escucharías mis plegarias_.-pensó feliz Goku-.

A se me olvidaba... también tenemos un compañero nuevo llamado vegeta... por favor pasa vegeta...-dijo el profesor haciendo pasar al joven cabeza de flama-.

Maldición...-se dijo a si mismo Goku-.

Mira Goku es nuestro amigo vegeta.-dijo Milk emocionada de ver a vegeta, ya que, le cayó muy bien-.

A Goku solo se le repetían las palabras dichas por Milk "nuestro amigo" ¿¡ya era su amigo?! Pero si lo acababa de conocer!

Muy bien chicos aprovechare esta oportunidad para cambiar de lugar a las personas que más hablen en clases.-dijo el profesor con las personas para cambiar en la mira-. Vegeta, krillin siéntense en medio de Milk y apuntando a la pareja de mejores amigos que (aunque no lo asieran con mala intención) siempre interrumpían las clases conversando juntos-.

Krillin se iba a sentar junto a Milk pero vegeta lo tomo del hombro y le dijo: ese es mi lugar insecto

Krillin le dio miedo y se puso entre goku y vegeta dejando a vegeta junto a Milk-.

Hola vegeta.-saludo Milk con normalidad ya que no había escuchado nada sobre la "pelea" por el asiento-. Aa.. No creo que me recuerdes... Soy la chica que choco contigo en el pasillo.-dijo dándole una sonrisa a vegeta-.

Aa... La del amigo idiota?.-dijo como si se acabara de acordar-.

Si... Jajaja.-dijo riéndose recordando lo del pasillo-.

Mientras ellos conversaban Goku solo miraba con celos a vegeta

_De todas las personas de las que se podía hacer amigo tuvo que ser con Milk.._.-pensaba enojado-.

La clase término y como era costumbre Goku iba a salir con Milk a la cafetería

Vamos Milk.-dijo alegre Goku a su amiga-.

Si.-dijo ella a la vez que salía del salón con Goku-.

Estaban caminando por el pasillo y Milk no dejaba de contarle las cosas nuevas que descubrió de vegeta a Goku, su mejor amigo iba muerto de celos que le provocaban la forma en que mil hablaba de ese enano

Milk no me agrada ese sujeto.- dijo en voz baja Goku pero no fue escuchado ya que Milk avía visto a vegeta sentado solo en una de las mesas del café y se fue corriendo dejando solo a su mejor amigo-.

Hola vegeta porque estas sentado solo?.-dijo Milk enfrente de vegeta-.

Esos inútiles sin cerebro son un estorbo.-dijo con su normal voz antipática-.

M... Pero quieras o no yo me sentare contigo.-dijo sentándose y con cara de "no aceptare un no por respuesta"-.

Vegeta no dijo nada, la verdad disfrutaba de la compañía de la chica pero nunca lo diría

Y dime vegeta...-dijo Milk rompiendo el incómodo silencio-... Dónde vives?

M... No me se la dirección… porque hoy me acabo de cambiar de casa...-dijo sin dejar de comer-.

Y tus padres?.-dijo Milk para tratar de mantener la conversación-.

Están en estados unidos me dejaron aquí para estudiar.-dijo sin mucha importancia-.

Woou debe ser muy duro...-dijo compasiva Milk -.

No... La verdad se cuidarme solo.-dijo terminando de comer-. Se artes marciales asique soy muy fuerte.-dijo orgulloso y con superioridad-.

Yo también.-dijo Milk como si nada-.

Qué?!.-se sorprendió el chico- pero si eres mujer

Que tienes un problema con eso?!.-dijo enojada y con un puño cerrado-.

N-no.-dijo con un poco de miedo algo que lo sorprendió mucho a si mismo-.

M... Está bien... Pero no me vuelvas a subestimar.-dijo un poco más tranquila Milk-.

Hola Milk hasta que te encuentro.-dijo goku ignorando por completo a vegeta-.

Hola Goku sabias que vegeta también practica artes marciales.-dijo Milk muy contenta sin saber que el nombre de vegeta hacia enfadar a Goku-.

Me parece bien.-dijo con un tono neutro y mirada de pocos amigos cosa que el nunca hacia-.

Goku que te pasa te sientes bien?.-dijo preocupada Milk, pero antes de Goku dijera algo toco la campana para volver a la clase-.

Adiós.-dijo secamente vegeta-.

Vegeta no quieres ir con nosotros?.-dijo Milk-. A mí y a Goku nos gusta ir a artes marciales porque no vienes?

Claro, es mejor que esas aburridas clases.-dijo sin darle mucha importancia anqué le guste mucho la idea no lo demostraría tan abiertamente-.

Milk y vegeta fueron platicando todo el camino mientras que Goku solo le pedía a kamisama que se llevase lejos a vegeta

Muy bien vegeta este es el campo de entrenamiento principal.-dijo Milk-. Ahora váyanse a cambiar ustedes dos, yo iré a hacer el papeleo de vegeta y nos vemos en la tarima de luchas

Ambos chicos fueron a cambiarse pero vegeta recordó que él no tenía traje

Oye!, tu chico idiota.-dijo frio y pesado vegeta-.

Me llamo Goku y que quieres vegeta.-dijo Goku enojado, pero intentando de ser amable con él, ya que, al parecer le agradaba mucho a Milk por lo tanto pasaría más tiempo con ella y el no quería separarse de Milk así que tendría que estar con vegeta-.

Como consigo un traje como el tuyo.-dijo señalando el gi naranjo del pelinegro goku-.

Pues este me lo dio la academia...-dijo para luego pensar donde haber otro-. En ese closet hay otro pero no se si te quedara... Ya sabes es que eres baji...

Si si yace! Ahora cállate!.-dijo furioso vegeta-.

Vegeta se probo el gi pero le quedaba grande asi que se lo saco quedando solo en calzoncillos y como era un camarín solo para barones no había problema, o eso creia el ya que milk estaba subiendo las escaleras habriendo la puerta de el camarin

Vegeta la academia me dio tu traje...- milk iba a segir hablando pero al ver a vegeta semi desnudo la iso sonrojarse y quedarse en estado de shok-.

Que le paso a la mujer.-le pregunto Vegeta a goku-.

Debe ser porque estas semi desnudo.-dijo goku como si fuese lo mas obvio de el mundo-. Pero con esto se arregla.-dijo pelliscando el brazo de milk-.

Aauu kakarotoo!.-dijo milk enfadada-.

Ay... no ya me dijiste kakaroto.-dijo asustado goku-. Solo me dices asi cuando te enojas...

Pues mucha razon tengo para molestarme Kakaroto!.-dijo enojadísima milk-.

Kakaroto? Ahora te recuerdo tu eres el que vencio a piccoro en el torneo de hace algunos años.-dijo sorprendido vegeta-.

Sip yo mismo fui.-dijo con orgullo goku-.

Vegeta ponte tu trage porfabor!.-dijo sonrojada y con la cara tapada milk-.

Ash...- dijo de mala gana vegeta tomando el traje para ponerselo-. Porque el mi es diferente al de kakaroto?

Pense que se te veria mejor ese.-dijo milk aciendo que ambos chicos la quedaran mirando-. N-no es lo que piensan jehehe.-reia nerviosa ella, no sabia como safarse de esta metida de pata-. Ademas... Emm... Era el unico de tu talla... E... Adios!.-dijo corriendo para camviarse y no seguir en esa incomoda situacion-.

Mmm... De todasformas el mio se ve mejor que el tuyo kakaroto.-dijo vegeta crusandoce de brasos y haciendo su tipica pose orgullosa-.

Claro que no el mio es un uniforme profecional.-dijo goku biendo que vegeta solo queria probocarlo-.

Pues dile eso a la mujer.-dijo para luego irse a la tarima donde milk dijo que fueran-.

Vegeta es muy fastidioso...-se dijo a si mismo goku tambien llendo al punto de encuentro con milk-.

Chicos aqui estoy!.-dijo milk saludando desde un extremo usando un peto deportibo y pantalones y botas como las de goku

Te vez preciosa...-dijo Goku para luego darce cuenta de lo que dijo-. Quiero decir... E...

Gracias la verdad tu tambien te vez bien.-dijo milk con las mejillas rojas-.

Que cursis son...-dijo vegeta mirando acia otro lado con celos-.

Luego de eso el entrenador los llamo icieron un lebe calentamiento para luego irse cada quien por su lado e ir a entrenar libremente

Milk habia ido a la camara de grabedad, goku fue a meditar mientras que vegeta entraba a la camara de grabedad, claro que el no savia que milk estaba ayi

Em... Disculpa... No sabia que la estabas...-decia vegeta para retirarce pero milk lo detubo-.

No, quedate y aconpañame a entrenar.-le dijo amistosamente-.

Estabien...-dijo el quedandoce con la chica-.

Sabes a nadie mas le gusta esta maquina, dicen que es muy dificil controlarlo... Poreso es qud entreno sola aqui

Son unos debiluchos

Si... Pero que esperamos entrenemos!.-dijo milk poniendo la maquina en 5 veces, a ninguno de los dos les parecio afectarles-.

Vegeta puso una sonrisa de lado y empeso a atacar, milk estaba muy bien entrenada y era muy fuerte, ademas de ser muy bonita... Pero enque estaba pensando... El era el principe del reyno sayajin, el no se interesaba por esas curcilerias... Por distraerse pensando ahora se encontraba en el suelo por una pata de parte de milk

Vegeta estas bien?.-dijo milk preocupada-.

Si no fue nada sigamos.-dijo el lebantandoce como si nada-.

Bueno...

Y bolvieron a empesar, vegeta abia cambiado la gravedad a 10.

Estubieron muchos minutos a golpes y patadas, asta que en un ataque de parte de vegeta, milk callo al piso, no sin antes darle una patada a vegeta haciendolo caer, sin querer sobre ella.

Milk no se podia mober vegeta pesaba mucho devido a la grabedad, el al ver que estaba aplastando a milk puso sus manos alado de los ombros de ella, pero como estaba muy cansado no se lebanto

Aunque, en realidad, ninguno de los 2 queria lebantarse, se sentian muy comodos mirando los ojos de el otro, era ibnotizante

Cada vez fueron hacercandoce mas asta juntar sus labios y besarce con mucha pacion asta que tubieron que separarse por falta de aire

Milk...-dijo en un susurro vegeta sin salir de su pocion y viendo a los ojos a la pelinegra-.

Vegeta...-susuro ella para bolver a besarlo-.

Al parecer ya no le afentaba la grabedad porque ella puso sus brasos alrededor del cuello de vegeta para luego ponerse sobre el sin dejar de besarlo

Se ubieran segido besando si no ubiera sido por el entrenador que los llamaba afuera, los dos se miraron una vez mas con las mejillas rojas y salieron de la maquina encontrandoce con goku

Milk! Vamos!, duchate rapido se hace tarde.-gritaba goku-.

Si ahora te alcanso.-dijo un poco ida milk viendo como su amigo se iba-. Vegeta... Sobre lo de la maqui...-pero dejo de hablar cuando vio que vegeta se habia ido ya...-.

Toco el timbre del almuerzo y todos salieron de el gimnacio a comer al patio, milk y goku salian juntos como siempre pero milk no se comportaba igual, estaba metida en sus pensamientos, algo que goku noto

Milk, ¿que te ocurre?.-pregunto el chico deteniendo la caminata-.

No... Nada goku solo pensaba que deje mi libro de historia en mi casillero, ¿Me acompañas a buscarlo?.-pregunto cambiando de humor de un momento a otro-.

¡Claro!.-dijo goku como si nada, si milk decia que nada pasaba era porque nada le pasaba-.

Ambos fueron al casillero de milk, ella lo abrio pero no se dio cuenta que una hoja de papel se le abia caido, pero goku si lo noto y lo recojio, le iba a decir a milk pero se arepintio cuando lo leyo, decia: "*Milk, lo que paso en la maquina me iso darme cuenta que... Me gustas... Lamentablemente yo soy demaciado orgulloso y no pude decirtelo a la cara... Pero en esta carta te pregunto... ¿Quieres ser mi nobia?

Si dices que si veeme en el almuerzo bajo el arbol donde comere... Si dices que no pues solo no vayas, -Firma: Vegeta-*", goku no podia pasarle este papel a milk era demaciado arriesgado, ella podia haceptar y el perderla, ¡Perder a su Milk!, No nunca jamas en su vida permitiria que un enano se robara a su chica... Aunque por otro lado ella no era nada de el, mas que solo mejores amigos... Y si el no tenia el valor siquiera de decircelo, milk no merecia estar sola teniendo a vegeta que, aunque en una carta, le dijo lo que sentia... Estaba confundido...

¡Kakaroto!.-grito milk enojada-.

¿Que? ¿Que pasa milk?.-pregunto sin entender porque ella le gritaba-.

Te e estado hablando por media hora y no contes... ¿Que es esto?.-pregunto sacando el papel de las manos de goku empesando a leerlo-. Vegeta...


	2. La carta

**Capítulo 2: La carta**

**Primero quiero disculpar la demora tenía la mitad del capítulo listo pero la otra parte me costó un poco (arto xD) Bueno empecemos **

**Gracias por la comprensión.**

-Vegeta...- Repetía Milk, su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que hacer, por un lado vegeta le gustaba y le caía muy bien pero por otro lado lo acababa de conocer...

-Milk... ¿Qué aras?-. Pregunto con inseguridad Goku.

-Yo... Yo no se Goku...-. Dijo.

Goku estaba enfadado, por lo general Milk era muy decidida y positiva, pero, ahora se le veía confundida y perdida en sus pensamientos, adiaba que ese enano hiciera que su pobre Milk actuara así.

-¿Dónde vas Milk?-. Pregunto al ver que la pelinegra se iba dejándolo solo.

-Iré con vegeta...-

Para Goku eso significo "Iré con Vegeta y me olvidare de ti para SIEMPRE", ¡No señor! ¡El no permitiría que ella se fuera así de fácil!, así que corrió hacia Milk, la tomó de los hombros y la beso, fue un beso corto, pero no importaba ¡Era su primer beso, y fue con Milk, con SU MILK!.

Pero se le quito lo feliz cuando recibió una cachetada de parte de la pelinegra.

-¡Goku! Ella y se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Goku se sentía como un tonto, pensó que ella lo odiaba_..."m... Un momento!, ella me dijo "Goku", no Kakaroto, significa que no está enojada!, Goku eres un genio!, ahora solo queda saber dónde fue..."_

-¡Lo tengo!-. Grito empezando a correr, sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados.

Goku finalmente llego al gimnasio donde entrenaban, estaba vacío, si una mosca se movía su sonido era amplificado 10 veces a lo normal y seguido por unos profundos ecos, así que, fue fácil ubicar a la pelinegra, desde un rincón del gimnasio se escuchaba el llanto de la chica, él no sabía si sería un buen momento para acercarse pero tampoco la podía dejar ahí llorando así que se sentó junto a ella, iba a hablar pero un hilo de voz le ganó.

-Que quieres Goku...-. Dijo la chica sin apartar la cara de sus rodillas.

-Milk... Perdóname... No fue mi intención molestarte...-. Dijo el, sentándose alado de su amiga.

-Goku... Yo...-. Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la campana.- Vamos a clases-. Dijo secándose las lágrimas y poniendo una sonrisa de lado.

Goku la siguió, estaba algo confundido por la reacción de último momento.

Entraron al salón, Goku estuvo toda la clase pensando, que, si Milk lo había perdonado, que si a ella le gustó el beso o si ahora serian novios... De cualquier forma lo averiguaría después de clases.

Sonó el timbre, ya era hora de irse, y como siempre Goku esperaba a Milk para que fueran por un helado, pero Milk no estaba, _No... Milk nunca faltaría al helado diario... ¿¡Y si le paso algo!? ... ¡tengo que encontrarla!*._

Buscó en el gimnasio, en la cafetería, en los salones de clases y por último fue al jardín de la escuela, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa que lo dejo paralizado.

-¡Milk!-. Grito Goku.

_**MOMENTOS ANTES, 5 MINUTOS DESPUES DE QUE TOCARA LA CAMPANA PARA ENTRAR A CLASES **_

Vegeta estaba destrozado, era la única chica que se le acercó y le cayó muy bien, si bien la conocía hace poco, el, la quería... Y mucho... "_Al parecer ella no siente lo mismo..."_

Llegó a clases fue el primero en llegar, luego entraron los demás, incluyendo a Milk, vegeta y ella sabían que esto se iba a poner incomodo, ya que, ellos se sientan juntos en clases, Vegeta la miro disimuladamente, ella tenía marcas de haber llorado, le causaban curiosidad, pero no preguntaría, él no iba a ser igual que ese insecto de Kakaroto, que anda detrás de ella siendo su amigo, cuando, en realidad, era obvio que a Kakaroto le gustaba Milk _"Estúpido Kakaroto ahora podrá ser tuya"_.

-Oye vegeta...-. Dijo Milk.

-¿Qué?-. Le respondió secamente.

-Quería disculparme por no ir... Es que la verdad... Hubo un problema...-. Dijo acordonándose del beso que le dio Goku.

-¿Ese "problema" es la causa de tus lagrimas?-. Dijo como si nada, aunque por dentro la quería abrazar y decirle que no llorara, que todo estaba bien, _"¡Rayos!, no puedo ser tan cursi!"_

-Pues... Si...-.

-M... Ya veo-.

Estuvieron callados, creando un silencio incomodo, que Milk cortó.

-Vegeta... Quiero decirte que yo si quería ir contigo-. Dijo ella con sus mejillas levemente rojas.

Vegeta no tenía palabras, ella si lo quería... Y el a ella... _"Tengo una idea"_

-Milk ven sígueme-. Le dijo él.

-Pero la clase...-

-Tranquila... Esta materia se me facilita mucho... Además sería muy divertido estudiar juntos-. Dijo vegeta con cara insinuante.

-Vegeta...-. Susurro Milk con la cara roja por el comentario de vegeta.

Ambos se habían agachado y se fueron gateando hasta la parte de atrás del salón, donde estaba una ventana que llevaba a la terraza, por suerte no estaba muy alta porque el profesor los hubiera visto, ambos ya afuera...

-Vegeta ¿Que hacemos ahora?-. Dijo Milk, con un poco de miedo de que los fueran a descubrir.

-Vamos a ir al jardín, quiero mostrarte algo...-. Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica, sonrojándose al instante y apartando la mirada.- M... sígueme...-. Pero apenas dio un paso para ir a la puerta de la terraza, sintieron como alguien intentaba entrar por ahí.

-Vegeta alguien viene-. Dijo con temor Milk aferrándose al pelinegro.

-Ven-. Dijo el tomando a Milk como si fueran recién casados.

-¿Porque me tomas así?-. Dijo Milk sonrojada.

-Es más rápido-.

-¿Rápido para qué?... AA.!...-gritó Milk al ver que vegeta corría a toda velocidad hacia un almacén donde el auxiliar de aseo guardaba sus cosas.

Cuando llegaron vegeta bajo a Milk y con su mano derecha la tomo de la cintura y con la otra mano cerró la puerta.

-Vegeta ¿Y si nos descubren?-. Dijo Milk mientras ponía una mano en el pecho de vegeta e intentaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-No lo aran-. Dijo el abrazando a Milk, dándole un beso en la frente.- Mejor no hablemos o nos escucharan-

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras escuchaban la persona que los buscaba afuera.

-Estoy segura que escuche voces...- decía Bulma mientras miraba de un lado a otro en la terraza, hasta fijar su vista en el almacén.- Ya los encontré...-

Vegeta al escuchar eso tomo a Milk de la mano y la llevó a un casillero donde guardaban las escobas. Estaban algo apretados los 2, tanto que podían sentir los latidos del corazón del otro.

Después de eso Bulma entró.

-Vamos salgan de ahí y vuelvan a clases bribones!-. Dijo ella sin saber a quién le hablaba ya que no se veía ninguna persona, solo traperos, bolsas, y un casillero..."_¡Eso es! el casillero"._

Bulma se acercaba a abrir el casillero, cuando estaba a punto de jalar las puertas...

-¡Bulma ven aquí por favor!-. Grito el director.

-Hash, no puede ser y ahora ¿Qué?-. Dijo soltando el casillero, encaminándose asía el director.

-Se fue...-dijo vegeta intentando abrir el casillero, pero no podía, estaban encerrados.

-Vegeta! Abre de una vez!.- Grito Milk golpeando la puerta.

-no se puede...-.

-¿¡Que!? Sabía que no debía salir de clases y seguirte! aunque todo esto es tu culpa por traerme!-.

-¿Mi culpa?! Yo no te secuestre!, además, no me digas que no te gusto salir...-. Dijo vegeta insinuándosele a Milk.

-Pues... fue divertido, nunca lo avía echo con Goku... siempre somos muy bien portados... eres diferente vegeta... y eso me... me gusta...-. Decía ruborizada Milk.

-Solo eso quería oír...-. Dijo vegeta ala ves que tomaba la barbilla de Milk viendo sus rojas mejillas y uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para ellos, y alguien los interrumpió abriendo las puertas del casillero.

-Valla... Valla... Que tiernos se ven, aunque se verían mejor en el salón de castigos!-. Decía con ironía la peli azul.

En el salón de castigos...

-¡Quédense aquí!-. Dijo Bulma cerrando la puerta y yéndose.

Milk y vegeta se sentaron en el pequeño salón donde habían otros 3 chicos; Ten shin han, Yayirobe y Raditz, y el Maestro Roshi los vigilaba.

-Esa chica es muy agradable pero cuando le toca trabajar es un dolor de cabeza...-Dijo Roshi y cuando vio a Milk fue directo asía ella haciendo unos pervertidos movimientos con las manos.- Hola chicas...-Dijo refiriéndose a los pechos de Milk-. Digo chicos... Jejeje-.

-Salga de aquí viejo pervertido-. Dijo Milk golpeándolo con un libro en la cara.

-A... Ya entiendo... Perdón no vi a tu novio..- Roshi se acercó al oído de vegeta-. Que suerte tienes muchacho... Jejeje-.

Vegeta, como cualquier chico de su edad, imagino un par de cosas sobre eso, pero él era decente y rápidamente se controló y trato de bajar el color rojo de sus mejillas.

-Muy bien, sentados y en silencio, solo quedan 15 minutos de castigo-.

-¿Vegeta?-.

-¿Raditz?-.

-Hoola ¿Qué haces aquí? maldito demonio Jajaja-. Dijo Raditz saludando con los puños a vegeta a lo cual este correspondió.

-Pues es mi nuevo sitio de abandono-. Dijo como chiste que ellos 2 entendían.

-jajaja Pero veo que ya no estás tan solo…-Dijo mirando a mil que hablaba con los otros chicos.- Veo que has vuelto a la cacería

-No es nada de lo que piensas Milk es diferente-. Dijo recordando las buenas cosas de Milk.

-Bueno, pero si te aburres de ella me avisas hermano jajaja-.

Vegeta le iba a decir algo pero la campana lo interrumpió.

-Bueno se supone que deberían quedarse más tiempo pero ninguno de ustedes hizo algo malo así que pueden irse-. Dijo el maestro Roshi, ya que el tampoco quería quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela

Todos se iban rápido antes de que el maestro cambiara de opinión.

-''_Goku debe estar esperándome para ir a tomar helado…''-. _Pensaba Milk mientras que vegeta iba detrás de ella.

-¡Milk!¡Milk! Espera…-.

-¿A?... ¿Qué pasa vegeta?-. Pregunto Milk con una sonrisa.

-Sígueme…por… por favor-. Dijo como si el ''Por favor'' Estuviera atorado en su garganta.

Milk se olvidó por completo de que iba a salir con Goku y siguió a Vegeta al jardín.

**En el Jardín…**

-¿Qué pasa vegeta?-. Pregunto Milk viendo que vegeta se puso a espalda a ella.

-Te… quería entregar algo…-. Dijo vegeta dándole una entrada para el cine a Milk.

-Ve-Vegeta…-Tartamudeo Milk conmovida por el leve sonrojó de vegeta_.-"Él es muy serio y conservador…"_-.

Milk tomó la cara de vegeta y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro en el oído ''Gracias'', el no resistió y tomo la barbilla de Milk para que se besaran, en eso alguien llega…

-¡Milk!-. Gritó Goku haciendo que la pareja se separara.

**Notas de autora: UUUH Supongo que estoy yendo muy rápido xD perdón es que la idea de estos dos juntos me emociona xD bueno nos vemos en el siguiente Capi.**

**PD: Le daré a Goku mas celos Muajajaja , Por ahora tiene un 23% de celos ¿cuánto quieren que aumente? Jijii Bueno Adiiuus.**


End file.
